Dynomutt, Dog Wonder
Dynomutt, Dog Wonder is an American animated television series produced for Saturday mornings by Hanna-Barbera Studios. The show centers around a Batman-esque super hero, the Blue Falcon, and his assistant, bumbling yet generally effective robot dog Dynomutt, who can produce a seemingly infinite number of mechanical devices from his body. As with many other animated super-heroes of the era, no origins for the characters are ever provided. Dynomutt was originally broadcast as a half-hour segment of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976-77) and its later expanded forms Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977-78) and Scooby's All-Stars (1978-79); it would later be rerun and syndicated on its own from 1978 on. The cast of The Scooby-Doo Show appeared as a recurring characters on Dynomutt, assisting the Daring Duo in solving their crimes. Originally distributed by Hanna-Barbera's then-parent company Taft Broadcasting, Warner Bros. Television currently holds the television distribution to the series. In the 1980s, reruns of Dynomutt were on board the "USA Cartoon Express". Reruns were later aired on Cartoon Network from 1992 until 2000 and then on Boomerang starting in 2000. Between January 2 and March 9, 2008, repeats of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder were shown on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. On June 4, 2009, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder returned to Boomerang and aired Thursdays through Sundays at 10 AM Eastern. Overview Millionaire socialite art dealer Radley Crown (voiced by Gary Owens) and his mechanical mongrel, Dynomutt (voiced by Frank Welker who got the inspiration for the voice from the Gertrude and Heathcliff characters of Red Skelton), enjoy leisure time in their base of operations Big City, until alerted by the Falcon Flash. They immediately dash for the Falcon's Lair (situated in Crown's penthouse apartment), where they switch to their secret identities, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, respectively. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt receive the report via TV screen from the secret GHQ of secret agent F.O.C.U.S. One (voiced by Ron Feinberg) and jump into the Falconcar and speed into the fray against assorted evildoers. In a coup similar to the 1960s Batman TV series, the first 10 minutes of Dynomutt ends with a cliffhanger wherein the Daring Duo, in the clutches of their foes, are subjected to a perilous fate which is resolved immediately after the commercial. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contains a laugh track created by the studio. The metallic mutt employs a system of miniaturized transistors which allow him to extend his limbs or neck and use them to perform extraordinary feats; however, none of them ever work properly. B.F. (as Dynomutt lovingly refers to Blue Falcon), is more Dynomutt's victim than his master, forever being hamstrung by the latter's insufferably clumsy mechanized mishaps, which often results in Blue Falcon calling Dynomutt "Dog Blunder". Nevertheless, Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon, who is equipped with his own arsenal of super gadgetry, manage to get the situation well in hand. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder has the historic significance of casting the first African-American public official in Saturday morning cartoons in the form of Mayor Gaunt (voiced by Larry McCormick). Cast Main Cast * Ron Feinberg – Narrator, F.O.C.U.S. One, Mudmouth, Worm * Larry McCormick – Mayor Gaunt * Gary Owens – Radley Crown/The Blue Falcon * Frank Welker – Dynomutt, Fred Jones Additional voices * Henry Corden – Mr. Hyde/Willie the Weasel * Regis Cordic * Joan Gerber * Bob Holt * Ralph James * Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers, Fishface (1st time), Swamp Rat * Julie McWhirter – Queen Hornet * Allan Melvin – Grub * Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Gimmick, Lowbrow (1st time), Manyfaces Henchmen, Gimmick's Henchmen * Heather North – Daphne Blake * John Stephenson – Chief Grimsley/Wiggins, the Blimp, Eric von Flick, Shadowman/Herman Twitch, Red Vulture, Glob's Henchmen, Fishface's Henchmen, Gimmick's Henchmen * Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley * Lennie Weinrib – Roto-Chopper, Gimmick's Henchmen Episodes Season 1 1. "Everyone Hyde!" 2. "What Now, Lowbrow?" 3. "The Great Brain... Train Robbery" 4. "The Day and Night Crawler" 5. "The Harbor Robber" 6. "Sinister Symphony" 7. "Don't Bug Superthug" 8. "Factory Recall" 9. "The Queen Hornet" 10. "The Wizard of Ooze" 11. "Tin Kong" 12. "The Awful Ordeal with the Head of Steel" 13. "The Blue Falcon vs. The Red Vulture" 14. "The Injustice League of America" 15. "Lighter Than Air Raid" 16. "The Prophet Profits" Season 2 17. "Beastwoman Pt. 1" 18. "Beastwoman Pt. 2" 19. "The Glob Pt. 1" 20. "The Glob Pt. 2" 21. "Madame Ape Face Pt. 1" 22. "Madame Ape Face Pt. 2" 23. "Shadowman Pt. 1" 24. "Shadowman Pt. 2" In Other Media *Gary Owens and Frank Welker reprise their roles of Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in guest appearances in the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dyno-Might" (which was considered to be the darkest of the duo's adventures). Blue Falcon comes to Dexter when Dynomutt is heavily damaged during their fight with Buzzord (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Though Dynomutt is rebuilt by Dexter, Dynomutt ends up trashing his laboratory causing Dexter to deactivate Dynomutt and create Dynomutt X-90 (also voiced by Frank Welker), who becomes a fanatical vigilante, using excessive and lethal force to deal with minor crimes such as jaywalking and littering. Dexter becomes Dexstar to help Blue Falcon stop Dynomutt X-90. When Dynomutt X-90 ends up trapping Dexter and Blue Falcon, Dexter stated that he created Dynomutt X-90 because the other Dynomutt was a goofy idiot sidekick. This causes Blue Falcon to reactivate the real Dynomutt while telling Dexter that "He wasn't just a goofy idiot sidekick! He was a...go-go dog person!" Dynomutt arrives and distracts Dynomutt X-90 enough for Dexter to deactivate him, with Dexter apologizing for underestimating Dynomutt. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt then thank Dexter for their help, with the former noting to Dexter that "It's a goofy idiot sidekick that's makes a superhero super!" *Dynomutt as a picture made a cameo in the "Agent Penny" episode of the Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment of 2 Stupid Dogs. *Gary Owens reprises his role of Blue Falcon in the Johnny Bravo episode "Johnny Makeover." He, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and Don Knotts redesign Johnny's show in a parody of Queer Eye For The Straight Guy. *Blue Falcon appears as a recurring character in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law TV series and once in the video game of the same title as a Spanish lawyer named Azul Falcone (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Dynomutt has also appeared in the two-part episode "Deadomutt" voiced by André Sogliuzzo with a Spanish accent. *Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Ban on the Fun" with Dynomutt voiced by Victor Yerrid and Blue Falcon voiced by Kevin Shinick. *Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "Heart of Evil" with Frank Welker reprising his role of Dynomutt while Blue Falcon was voiced by Troy Baker. This depicts an origin where Radley Crown and his guard dog Reggie were security guards at Quest Labs. After a robot dragon attacks and injures Reggie's organic body, Dr. Benton Quest rebuilds him as a cyborg dog. While Dynomutt retains his personality from the original series, the Blue Falcon is depicted as a gritty and violent vigilante (reminiscent of Frank Miller's "Dark Knight"' version of Batman). Mystery Incorporated ends up aiding Dynomutt and Blue Falcon when the robot dragon has attacked Crystal Cove City Hall. It then turns out that the dragon robot is a Dragon Battle Suit that was built by Dr. Zin in his plot to obtain the Quest-X Power Source and that his daughter Jenny was in a catatonic state in the Dragon Battle Suit since its last attack on Quest Labs. Dr. Zin wanted the Quest-X Power Source in order to heal Jenny. After Blue Falcon and Mystery Inc.'s fight with Dr. Zin's men, Dynomutt used some of the Quest-X Power Source to heal Jenny. Despite Jenny being healed, Dr. Zin and Jenny managed to get away and set their island base to self-destruct. After Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Mystery Inc. escape before the base exploded, Blue Falcon vows to catch Dr. Zin someday. *Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appear in another Scooby-Doo crossover, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon with Frank Welker reprising his role of Dynomutt. This is the nineteenth film in the Scooby-Doo franchise that is a "Direct-to-Video" film. The duo was redesigned in a movie within the film where the second Blue Falcon named Brad Adams (voiced by Diedrich Bader) has a much darker, technologically advanced costume and Dynomutt was stripped down into a destructive, dark looking robotic dog. The film also featured Owen Garrison (voiced by Jeff Bennett) who was an actor that played Blue Falcon in the original TV series that he starred in and was bitter at the fact that Brad Adams was casted as the new Blue Falcon. Mr. Hyde (voiced by John DiMaggio) was the villain of the film and was the disguise of Jack Rabble (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) in a plot to steal the receipts from an armored car and frame Owen Garrison. By the end of the film, Owen Garrison was signed on to appear as the father of the second Blue Falcon for the film's sequel. Home Release All 16 episodes of the first season were released to DVD in the Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour DVD set from Warner Home Video. The 8 episodes that were broadcast as a part of the Scooby-Doo's All Star Laff-A-Lympics are currently unavailable on DVD. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows Category:1960s shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000